Zak's Power
Zak Saturday's Version Zak Saturday's Power is his ability to control cryptids. It influences cryptids to do things Zak wants them to. If the cryptid does not want to do it all his powers are void, but in Kur Rising, the Antarctica creature obviously didn't want to be defeated and spend another millennium in Antarctica but Zak was able to control the giant cryptid even when he hadn't awaked as Kur yet, so this may have hinted how powerful Kur really is. His power is boosted by The Claw along with ancient artifacts. His power was discovered in the comic The Cannibal Curse. His eyes glow orange along with the Claw when he attempts to use his powers. Sometimes, when he is not holding the Claw, his hands glow. Ancient artifacts seem to respond to Zak and allow him to amplify his ability. Zak's primary weapon is The Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called The Hand of Tsul Kalu which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. His power can be amplified if Zak is at a "mystic hotspot", a place infused with magical energy, or inside the Antarctic cryptid. He also seems to have the ability to make a wind-like aura around his body in Cryptid vs. Cryptid and an orange energy ball in Kur Rising. In the episode Kur Rising, when Naga Kur Detector glows brightly near Zak, his eyes glow yellow instead of orange. Zak's power comes from his status as Kur, a cryptid that could control other cryptids. In the episode Kur:Part One his powers seem to be less controllable. In Kur:Part Two, they went wild and made the other cryptids nearby, even Komodo (but not Fisk), destroy New York City even more vigorously. This is probably because his powers know what their purpose truly is. During a fight with an Ahuizotl in The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl, Zak discovered that his powers enabled him to sense cryptids (as well as move around as though not blind-folded) without seeing them; however, he can't seem to detect anything else. This may give Zak the power to dominate all the cryptids in the world at once. In Legion of Garuda, the Saturdays learn that they can drive out the spirit of Kur using the flute that the Nagas stole centuries ago. It turns out the Nagas had a good reason to steal it: when you drive out the spirit of Kur, you'll kill it. This means that Zak is truly Kur, instead of being possessed by something or someone. The Saturdays find that out as that almost happens to Zak. The Saturdays, the Secret Scientists, and the Nagas save Zak, and the sorcerer disappears. When they all leave, Argost comes to where they leave the flute, and takes it, not knowing what he might do with it. In Life in the Underground, Zak is shown to be able to call out with his powers to control cryptids at a distance to save himself, Ulraj and Wadi from suffocating. He is also able to defeat two giant Calopus' at the same time when his body and eyes are glowing orange; in comparison, the others (working in pairs) can hardly hold off one. This causes him to faint, but it proves that his powers provide him strength beyond that of a normal human, even surpassing the strength of Doc, Ulraj, and Fiskerton. In War of the Cryptids he shows mastery of his power, by controlling large amounts of cryptids around the world. But by the end of the episode the power is later utterly destroyed because Argost fused matter and antimatter together. In the Ben 10: Omniverse crossover T.G.I.S., Zak still has his powers due to residual Kur energy, but his powers are now in a weaker state. Zak Monday's Version Zak Monday's power over cryptids is darker, more potent, and different than Zak Saturday's. It drives cryptids insane when they are affected and is capable of forcing cryptids to follow his orders without their permission. Trivia *It was originally thought that Kur is evil in the Saturdays' world, it is possible that Kur is good in the Mondays' world, as well as Zak Monday being that world's Kur as well, since Zak Saturday is Kur in his world. However, It is mentioned late in the series that Zak Monday's Kur was even more evil, so perhaps the Monday's world is a world were personalities are reversed and the people are more evil than in the Saturday's world. *Fisk, the Kur Guardian, is the first cryptid Zak had ever used his Kur- blindfolded power on. *It should be noted that since Antarctica, Zak doesn't seem to have the same level of control over his power as before: *Zak was mentioned being 12 in Kur Part 2, which means that he is at the stage of his life between a child and young adult. The chemical and biological changes within Zak could be effecting his powers, and once he grows into an adult his powers maybe even stronger. *Zak was brought up to believe that Kur was evil, and his powers were for good. But, now he has discovered that his powers are from being Kur, Zak may now sub-consciously believe using his powers will send him down a path of evil. Therefore, deep down Zak may not even want his power anymore. *Zak doesn't have to make eye contact so this might mean he could control all the cryptids in the world if he wants to. *List of abilities from Zak Saturday/Kur's power: **Above average strength. **Speed and reflexes. **Increased intelligence. **Energy blasts. **Longevity. Category:Kur